catatan antonio
by macaroon waffle
Summary: "karena seorang fudanshi seperti Antonio juga butuh catatan." /Indonesia!AU/fudan!Spain/
1. Chapter 1

**catatan antonio** by **kusanagi mikan  
axis powers hetalia **belongs to **hidekaz himaruya  
summary** : "karena seorang fudanshi seperti antonio juga perlu catatan"  
 **warning** : fudan!Antonio, Indonesia!AU, OOC, abal, hints humu, waktu loncat-loncat

 **#1 Fudanshi**

Di SMP Dirgantara, bukan perkara sulit menemukan pencinta _anime_ –animasi Jepang. Para pencinta _anime_ –wibu–tersebar dari kelas tujuh hingga kelas sembilan. Sama halnya dengan fujoshi–cewek pencinta maho alias manusia homo. Fujoshi bahkan sudah merajalela di SMP Dirgantara, kalau mau tahu.

Pencinta _anime_ , sudah. Fujoshi, sudah. Bagaimana dengan fudanshi alias cowok pencinta homo?

Kalau itu, cuma ada satu di SMP Dirgantara. Satu-satunya. Makhluk langka. _Precious_.

Tepatnya, makhluk satu itu mendiami kelas IX-3.

Namanya?

 _Well_ , mari kita berkenalan dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sang fudanshi satu-satunya di SMP Dirgantara.

 _Salam kenal, semua_.

 **#2 Teman**

Meskipun Antonio seorang fudanshi, dia punya banyak teman, lho. Maklum, selain orangnya murah senyum, dia juga dermawan. Sering bagi-bagi contekan ke orang yang membutuhkan. Makanya teman-temannya sayang padanya.

Antonio punya tiga orang teman dekat. Sahabat deh, kalau boleh dibilang.

Yang pertama adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, temannya dari kelas delapan. Walau sekarang pisah kelas, tapi mereka masih sering bertemu dan ngobrol. Gilbert itu orangnya... gimana, ya? Antonio juga agak ragu mendeskripsikannya, sih. Gilbert itu sebenarnya menyenangkan, tapi yah, kenarsisannya itu yang kadang bikin Antonio _ilfeel_. Mana sebentar-sebentar ngomong _awesome_ melulu.

Gilbert juga wibu, omong-omong. Bedanya dengan Antonio, Gilbert lebih _prefer_ anime idol semacam Love Live! Atau Idolm ster. Iya, emang nista.

Yang kedua adalah Francis Bonnefoy. Kalau si mesum satu ini, Antonio sudah mengenalnya sejak kelas tujuh, tapi mereka baru akrab saat kelas sembilan dan duduk sebangku. Francis juga menyenangkan. Orangnya baik dan nggak pelit. Cuma ya, itu... Kalau temenan sama Francis, mesti tahan sama omongan mesumnya. Antonio sih sudah kebal.

Dan, ya, Francis wibu. _Genre_ macam apa yang ditontonnya... kayaknya udah pada tahu, ya.

Yang ketiga dan terakhir adalah Arthur Kirkland. Mereka saling kenal sejak kelas tujuh. Awal perkenalan mereka karena Arthur tertarik dengan gambar Antonio yang oleh teman-temannya usil dipajang di jendela. Antonio memang suka menggambar, begitu pula Arthur. Dari sana, mereka jadi sering mengobrol dan akrab.

Namun, saat Arthur tahu Antonio fudanshi, mereka jadi sering berdebat soal _pair_ dan semacamnya. Maklum saja sih, Arthur kan bukan fudanshi, dia lolicon.

(Iya, lolicon. Bahkan Antonio curiga Arthur itu pedofil karena saat bertemu dengan adiknya Antonio yang masih balita, aura Arthur langsung berubah mengerikan. Antonio sampai menyingkir sambil membawa adiknya, takut-takut Arthur khilaf mengarungi adiknya ke rumah)

Selain itu, Arthur juga cenderung anti-homo. Dia pendukung _straight_ sepenuh hati!

Tapi, pst, persahabatan mereka nggak menjadi renggang karena itu, kok. Persahabatan mereka kan bukan persahabatan murahan yang bisa rusak cuma gara-gara _ship_ dan semacam itu. Jadi ya, mereka langgeng sampai saat ini.

Kalau boleh dibilang, sahabat Antonio itu nista semua. Tapi, yah, sahabat emang semuanya nista, sih. Kalau nggak nista nggak bakalan asyik.

Yang pasti, Antonio bersyukur mempunyai mereka bertiga dalam hidupnya.

 **#3 Celetukan**

Terkadang, satu celetukan saja bisa menghancurkan suasana.

Contohnya, saat Antonio, Arthur, Francis, dan Gilbert menonton _Kuroko no Basuke season_ 3 episode 13. Di saat-saat mereka sedang serius menonton, Antonio tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Akashi mesum ya pegang-pegang dada Kuroko segala."

Satu celetukan yang nista sekali.

Fokus Arthur, Francis, dan Gilbert langsung buyar.

"Ohoho, bukan begitu, Antonio. Itu namanya–"

"ITU NAMANYA NGASIH SEMANGAT, BEGO! LO MAU GUE TEMPELENG, YA?"

"IH KAN GUE CUMA NGOMONG DOANG!"

"YA GAK USAH NGOMONG, DONG! KAN GUE JADINYA _ILFEEL_!"

"KAN ELO, BUKAN GUE! LAGIAN EMANG MESUM, KOK!"

"MEREKA GAK HOMO–"

Dan adu bacot itu malah berlangsung panjang. Francis hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Gilbert malah menyemangati mereka sambil mengibarkan–apa itu? _Lightstick_?

Yah, apalah. Diam-diam Francis membuat catatan mental agar tidak mengajak Antonio nonton anime _sport_ kalau ada Arthur di sampingnya.

Malah jadi rusuh.

 **#4 Seme atau Uke?**

"Menurut kalian, kalian itu _seme_ atau _uke_?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Antonio di saat mereka berempat sedang makan siang bersama-sama di kelas Arthur.

Arthur nyaris tersedak. Buru-buru dia mengambil botol minumnya–semoga gak ketuker dengan Gilbert–dan menenggaknya. Setelah itu, dia menatap Antonio tajam. "Maksud lo apa nanya gitu?"

"Pengen tau aja," jawab Antonio, masih dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ohohoho~ Kalau aku sih sudah pasti _seme_ ~" Francis berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Seme_ lah! Gue kan _awesome_!" ucap Gilbert bangga. Entah apa hubungannya _awesome_ dan _seme_ , Antonio juga tidak paham, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Kalau kamu, Arthur~?" tanya Francis pada si pirang yang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"Gue? _Seme_ , lah! Siapa juga mau jadi _uke_!"

"Elo? Seme? Nggak yakin gue! Lo nggak se- _awesome_ gue, mana mungkin jadi _seme_!" komentar Gilbert dengan nada menghina.

"APA MAKSUD LO?!"

"Art, udah," Antonio menarik lengan Arthur saat dia berdiri dari kursinya. Takutnya Arthur ribut sama Gilbert, kan repot.

"Aku setuju sama Gilbert, lho. Aku nggak yakin kamu _seme_. Maksudku, dengan sifat dan fisikmu, kayaknya... nggak banget," ujar Francis.

"Ehehe, aku juga nggak yakin. Kayaknya Arthur _uke_ , deh," cengir Antonio.

Arthur berdecak sebal. Iya lah. Cowok mana sih yang nggak sebal kalau dicap _uke_? Semua cowok pasti pengen jadi _seme_.

"Lo nggak percaya? Mau gue buktiin?"

"Buktiin gimana?"

"Gue bakal _nyemein_ lo. Gimana?"

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu yakin bisa _nyemein_ aku? Kayaknya nggak–"

Belum sempat Antonio menyelesaikan omongannya, Arthur sudah menarik cowok berambut ikal itu dan membantingnya–iya, membanting, tapi nggak keras-keras amat kok–ke tembok. Pergelangan tangan Antonio dicengkramnya. Agaknya kelewat keras karena Antonio sampai merintih kesakitan.

Francis dan Gilbert sukses dibuat menganga. Apalagi saat Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya pada Antonio dan menatap bola mata hijau yang serupa miliknya itu dalam. Antonio mendadak grogi. Dialihkan pandangannya dari Arthur. Ke mana saja asal bukan ke cowok pirang sahabatnya itu!

Otomatis, leher jenjang Antonio terekspos. Arthur tertegun. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan kalau Antonio punya... leher jenjang yang sangat _menarik_. Ck, ke mana saja dia dua tahun ini?

Hah! Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya! Arthur nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri. Ayolah, Art... pikiranmu tadi homo banget lho...

"Ck, udah ah," Arthur melepaskan cengkramannya. "Homo banget... gue jijik sendiri."

"Jijik apa jijik? Kok tadi ngeliatin Antonio nafsu banget?" goda Francis usil.

"Hahaha! Mestinya tadi lo liat tampang lo sendiri, Art! Mupeng banget gila!" tawa Gilbert.

"DIEM LO AH!"

Sementara Arthur ngamuk, Antonio masih berdiri di sana, belum berpindah tempat. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya sambil meringis. Sakit sih, lumayan. Dia nggak nyangka Arthur punya tenaga yang lumayan kuat.

Tapi... Kalau mengingat tatapan dan tindakan Arthur tadi...

Antonio tidak ragu lagi mengakui kalau Arthur memang benar-benar seorang _seme_.

 **#5 IPA**

Meski punya tampang polos, terkadang celetukan Antonio memang menjurus mesum. Sudah mesum, kadang nggak pandang tempat juga. Seperti saat pelajaran IPA dimana saat itu mereka sedang membahas bab reproduksi, celetukan Antonio nyaris membuat Francis menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Eh, Francis."

"Ya?"

"Prostat itu..." Antonio menjeda sebentar untuk menunjuk gambar bagian-bagian alat kelamin pria yang sedang digambar guru IPA mereka di papan tulis. "Yang kalau disundul rasanya enak, ya?"

"..."

Francis galau harus menjawab apa.

 **Bersambung... mungkin?**

 **a/n:** iya saya tau saya nista bikin ginian padahal bentar lagi saya UN. Iya salah khilaf emang  
Cuma ya saya ga tahan pengen nulis ini. Entah kenapa fudan!Spain terasa menggoda sekali buat ditulis =w=  
Bentuknya per-chapter bakal jadi kumpulan drabble kayak gini. Mungkin per-chapter bakal ada lima drabble. Entah, tergantung mood saya juga.  
btw, drabble #4 itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata saya hahaha /siapa peduli

Well, makasih buat yang udah baca. Minat tinggalin review?

Salam,

Mikan.


	2. Chapter 2

**catatan antonio** by **kusanagi mikan  
axis powers hetalia **belongs to **hidekaz himaruya  
summary** : "karena seorang fudanshi seperti antonio juga perlu catatan"  
 **warning** : fudan!Antonio, Indonesia!AU, OOC, abal, hints humu, waktu loncat-loncat

* * *

 **#6 Salah Tanggap**

Terkadang Antonio senang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Maklum, perpustakaan sekolahnya diam-diam 'berbahaya'. Antonio pernah tak sengaja menemukan novel homo di perpustakaannya–entah siapa siswa yang punya ide nista menyumbang novel homo ke perpustakaan, dan anehnya penjaga perpustakaan tak menyadarinya.

"Hmm~ Nggak ada novel baru, ya..." Antonio bergumam seraya mencari-cari novel di rak.

Tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, Antonio berpaling memandang sekeliling. Dahinya mengernyit saat menemukan Mathias dan Norge, teman sekelasnya, di bagian rak buku geografi.

Bukan apa. Seingat Antonio, Mathias jarang ke perpustakaan, deh... Kesambet apa Mathias sampai dia datang ke perpustakaan? Kalau Norge sih emang udah sering main ke perpustakaan.

"Kagetin ah~" cengir Antonio iseng.

Sang fudanshi nista itu lantas mengendap-endap ke belakang Mathias dan nyaris mengagetkan si rambut jambrik sebelum gerakannya terhenti demi mendengar percakapan Mathias dan Norge.

"Norge, pulang sekolah elo kosong?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Mau nge-BL gak?"

Diam.

Antonio diam. Otaknya mendadak konslet.

ApakataMathiasapakatanya.

Mathias... ngajak Norge nge-BL? Demi apa? Yah, Antonio sudah menyangka kalau teman sekelasnya itu homo, sih. Tapi... serius?!

Antonio nyaris menjerit _fangir_ – _fanboying._

"Lho, Antonio?"

Sapaan Mathias membuyarkan lamunan Antonio yang berisi berbagai skenario adegan BL Mathias-Norge.

"A-ah. H-halo, Mat!" sapa Antonio gugup. "Hehehe, tumben ke perpustakaan?"

"Haha, iya nih! Gue butuh buku buat bahan peer Sejarah," cengir Mathias.

Peer sejarah? Tapi kok kamu ke rak geografi–ah sudahlah.

"O-oh... Peer buat hari Selasa ya. Gue juga belom sih ahaha."

Cengiran Antonio bertambah gugup, terutama saat Mathias merangkul bahu Norge sambil tertawa-tawa. "Yah, ribet emang tuh peer sejarah. Gue sih minta dibantuin Norge aja~"

Tahan, Antonio. Tahan _fanboying_ -mu sampai nanti.

"Cih, seenaknya aja minta bantuin," Norge mendecih.

"Ya ilah, Norge~ Minta bantuin aja pelit..." Mathias merajuk. Rangkulannya semakin erat.

Oke, Antonio. Saya paham perasaanmu tapi mari tahan _fanboying_ -mu sebentar.

"Ahaha... gitu? Err... tapi tadi katanya pulang sekolah, kalian mau... Ehh..." Entah kenapa lidah Antonio terasa berdosa sekali untuk sekadar nyebut nge-BL. "Bukannya gue nguping, ya..."

"Oh! Iya, gue sama Norge entar mau nge-BL. Lumayan kan buat ngilangin stress."

"Gue belum bilang setuju mau nge-BL ama lo, Mat."

"Ayo dong, Norge! Cuma sejam-dua jam aja kok!"

"... males."

Antonio ingin ngubur diri saja rasanya. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah merah karena memikirkan yang 'tidak-tidak'.

"Ah iya, lo mau ikut, gak? Bertiga biar lebih asyik," ajak Mathias dengan senyum tidak berdosa, tidak sadar kalau perkataannya barusan membuat imajinasi Antonio melayang lebih jauh.

"J-jangan! Gak, gue gak mau!" tolak Antonio cepat. Kalau boleh sih, Antonio mau jadi penonton saja. Mentalnya belum kuat untuk jadi homo beneran, apalagi langsung _threesome_.

"Emang kenapa? Gue yang traktir deh, mumpung gue lagi banyak duit!" Mathias masih berusaha membujuk.

"N-nggak–eh?" Antonio melongo. Traktir...?

"Iya, nggak apa-apa! Toh katanya billiar di Perum lagi buka diskon."

... billiar?

"Hah? Tunggu–billiar? Jadi daritadi kalian ngomongin... billiar?" Antonio benar-benar melongo sekarang. Jadi BL itu sebenarnya...

"Ya emang kami ngomongin apa?" Norge tiba-tiba bicara, matanya memicing curiga. "Kamu kirain kami ngomongin apa?"

"... nggak, itu... itu..." Antonio kalap. "Err... M-maaf, gue baru inget ada janji sama Arthur. D-dahhh! Tawaran lo buat kapan-kapan aja ya, Mat!"

Sebelum Mathias atau Norge sempat bicara, Antonio sudah keburu kabur dari perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah.

Sialan. Dia salah paham. Nyaris saja dia menuduh kedua teman sekelasnya homo.

Duh, lagian siapa sih yang bikin singkatan sebegitu ambigunya?!

Antonio misuh-misuh dalam hati.

* * *

 **#7 Bekal**

Setiap Hari Kemerdekaan, pasti diadain banyak lomba. Entah itu lomba olahraga, lomba mading, atau lomba _fashion show_ pun ada.

Apa Antonio ikut berpartisipasi? Oh, tentu dong! Antonio sih udah langganan ikut tanding sepak bola antar kelas. Gitu-gitu Antonio jago main bola, lho. Kelasnya pasti menang terus kalau dia ikutan.

Seperti tahun ini, kelas Antonio menang lagi. Senang? Tentu saja, meski emang capek, sih.

Setelah bersalam-salaman dengan teman-temannya dan ganti baju, Antonio memilih untuk pergi ke kelas Gilbert. Kenapa kelas Gilbert? Karena Francis dan Arthur sedang ikut lomba mading yang selesainya dua jam lagi.

Hm, Antonio mendoakan mereka yang terbaik aja, deh.

"Yoo, Antonio!" Gilbert langsung menyapa Antonio begitu dia memasuki kelas. "Kelas lo menang lagi ya? Cakep dah emang lo kalo main bola!"

Antonio nyengir. "Gitu, deh."

"Duduk, duduk! Capek gak lo? Capek gak?"

"Capek lah, Gil... Gila gue haus banget. Laper pula," ringis Antonio.

"Laper? Eh iya, gue baru inget!" Gilbert buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan membukanya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas, mencari sesuatu. Tak berapa lama, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. "Baru inget gue bawa bekal, kesesesesese~"

"Tumben... Masak sendiri nih?"

"Iya lah! Keren kan gue bisa masak?"

"Keren sih... Tapi emangnya bisa dimakan?" Antonio bertanya polos.

Gilbert menatap Antonio untuk beberapa saat. "... lo pikir masakan gue kayak masakannya si Arthur?"

Antonio meringis. "Nggak, sih. Gue belum pernah coba juga, kan."

"Makanya cobain! Enak lah pastinya. Rasanya se- _awesome_ yang masak," cengir Gilbert narsis.

Gilbert membuka kotak bekalnya. Antonio melirik. Oh... Gilbert bawa nasi rupanya. Dan lauknya... apa itu? Telur? Tapi kok ada merah-merahnya? Cabai, kah?

"Itu... apaan?"

"Telur kornet," Gilbert menjawab. "Mau gak?"

Gimana, ya...

Antonio menimbang-nimbang. Dia belum pernah mendengar orang keracunan gara-gara makan masakan Gilbert, sih. Selain itu, bentuknya juga tidak terlalu mencurigakan sih. Aman kali ya...

Yah, hitung-hitung makan gratis juga.

"Ya udah. Tapi nggak apa-apa, nih, bekalnya dibagi sama gue?"

"Nggak apa-apa elah, santai aja. Gue juga gak mau lo pingsan kelaperan," kata Gilbert. Ia memberi sebuah senyuman pada Antonio sebelum merogoh-rogoh tasnya lagi. Keningnya mengernyit. "Lho, kok..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah..." Gilbert mengeluarkan sebuah sendok dan menunjukkannya pada Antonio. "... gue cuma bawa satu sendok."

...

Hening.

"... ya terus?" Antonio memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Terus? YA TERUS KITA PAKE SENDOK YANG SAMA GITU? YA KALI GUE MAU CIUMAN GAK LANGSUNG AMA LO. Elo fudan tapi konek ginian lama amat sih."

Entah kenapa Gilbert sewot. Kedua pipinya merona, entah karena emosi atau malu–uhuk.

Tersadar akan omongan Gilbert, rona merah yang sama mulai menyebar di pipi Antonio. "A, ah... soal itu gue gak kepikiran... Y-ya tapi masa makannya pake tangan... Nggak ada sabun kan..."

"T-terus lo mau ciuman gak langsung sama gue?"

"A-apaan sih! Y-ya enggaklah!"

"Nah! Itu gak mau!"

"Ya tapi kan–"

Alhasil mereka malah berdebat.

Setelah tiga puluh menit terbuang–hanya untuk perdebatan gak penting seputar sendok, ciuman gak langsung, dan homo–mereka akhirnya setuju untuk makan dengan sendok yang sama, bergantian. Asal ya makannya jangan terlalu, uh, nempel.

Dan... ya, mereka makan bergantian–dengan sendok yang sama. Entah sudah semerah apa wajah keduanya.

Kalau seandainya Antonio melihat adegan semacam ini, dia pasti sudah _fanboying_. Tapi kalau itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri... uh, Antonio galau harus gimana. Ya kali dia _fanboying_ dirinya sendiri. Bisa jadi homo beneran entar.

"G-Gil–"

"Apa?"

"Uh, masakan lo... enak."

"O-oh? Y-ya, haha... Kan g-gue udah bilang..."

"Mm..."

"..."

"Gil?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Daritadi kita diliatin fujoshi lho."

Gilbert spontan menoleh ke pintu kelas (entah darimana dia tahu para fujoshi ngumpul di sana, mungkin insting), dan menemukan Elizaveta, Mei, dan Laura yang tengah nyengir sambil memegang kamera di tangan mereka.

"Fufufu~ Nggak kusangka Gilbert dan Antonio diam-diam mesra~"

"B-BERISIIIIIKKKK!"

 **T B C? dunno**

* * *

 **a/n:** oke saya tau saya gatau diri ngupdate ginian setelah satu setengah tahun- mana cuma dua drabble -tapi tapi :""  
 **a/n2:** ini udah mengendap di dokumen lama banget wahaha  
 **a/n3** **:** terus dua-duanya dari pengalaman /penting  
 **a/n4:** makasih buat yang udah baca. love you!


End file.
